Still Here
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: This will (hopefully) be a collection of one shots based around my fic 'Always There' that I wrote for the KHBB. I'm always open for prompts as long as it's not for smut. Hint: You should probably read the main fic before reading these one shots. Klaine. AU.


"Face-to-Face"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm gonna start writing oneshots for my story ****_'Always There' _****because I didn't have time to put everything in there. This is—hopefully—the first of many. It depends on if I get the inspiration. It's just been bugging me lately and I needed to write a reconciliation—sort of. **

**Anyway, if anyone wants to hear more of this fic that I did for the KHBB, feel free to prompt me :) I'd love to write more to this story but I have trouble thinking of more to add. Please send me messages if you have ideas—I ****_beg _****of you! **

**So, without further adieu, here is the first installment of the One Shot Collection, "Still Here." **

* * *

It was Christmas and Kurt missed his ex best friend. Well, he missed who he thought she was.

In the end, it was Blaine who convinced him to talk to her.

"I think you should at least talk to her," Blaine told him while they were cuddling the night after Christmas Day. They had Blaine's apartment to themselves because Sam was out with his girlfriend Mercedes—neither Kurt nor Blaine really knew if those two were an item yet, but they sure acted like it—so they made the most of it. Make of that what you will.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, though," Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. "Blaine, she's broken my heart time and time again, and I can't keep going back to that. I'm not going to. I… I'll admit that I miss her. Of course I miss her. We were friends for _years. _But I need to move on and put myself first for once in my life."

"I understand that, and I agree. I really do," Blaine said, pecking Kurt's lips and pressing their foreheads together. "But I think you deserve closure after all of this, even if you two are over for good."

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's cheek before snuggling closer, nuzzling Blaine's bare chest and hugging his waist. "You're right. As usual," he added teasingly, smiling. Blaine chuckled and kissed his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine smiled. "Do you still want me to come with you?"

"That plan didn't work out so well the last time, so… no. I think I can handle it."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, it's not like I'm going to get in a car crash if we're just walking to the diner."

Kurt smacked Blaine's chest lightly in reprimand. "Not funny. You could've died. I could've lost you."

"But you didn't," Blaine reminded softly.

"I almost did," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Just… It's not funny to me, okay? Seeing you in that taxi? That was the most scared I've been in a long time."

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaine sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I won't joke about it."

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

"So you really don't want me to come with you to talk to her?"

Kurt nodded again. "Yeah… I think I'll be okay. I need to do this."

Blaine smiled softly and rubbed Kurt's bare back under the blanket. "I'm proud of you, Kurt."

"I want you to be."

* * *

The next morning, Kurt went into work with determination set in his actions. He arrived early so he would have some time to gain his footing before Rachel showed up.

At 8 a.m. sharp, Rachel walked into the diner and Kurt took a deep breath, steeling himself. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she immediately rushed over to him. "Kurt—!"

"Rachel, stop," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Please, just… listen. You owe me that much." He exhaled shakily before speaking, slipping into a nearby booth as Rachel sat across the table from him. "I can't keep doing this with you. We've known each other since high school and you've done nothing but manipulate me anytime I tried getting close to someone else. You've always been so afraid of me ditching you that you were willing to push others away from me to the point that you were my only friend. Well, I can't live like that. I can't depend on only you. I barely talk to anyone else from glee club because of you. And I can forgive that—I truly can—because most high school friendships don't last, anyway. But what I can't forgive is that you tried to interfere in my love life when you _know _how lonely I've been. You _know _how much I've wanted someone to love me like Blaine loves me—ever since high school I've dreamed of meeting my Prince Charming. And when I _finally _meet him, you tried to take that away from me. Don't you realize how much that hurt me?"

To her credit, she at least looked guilty. "Kurt, I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I _know _you're sorry. But that isn't enough anymore. You've done this… _so many times. _And I just can't trust you anymore. I can't trust you not to hurt me again."

Rachel nodded, sniffling a little. It was only when Rachel let a few tears fall that Kurt realized he'd been crying. "I know that I've been… _awful _to you. And I know that there's no excuse. You're the best friend I've ever had, Kurt, and I'm so, _so _sorry that I hurt you."

"I… I know why you did it," Kurt said, wiping his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I can understand it or forgive it. And I can be civil because we're going to be working together and I need this job, but I also need you to know that we can never be how we were. I can't put myself through that again."

Rachel nodded again, wiping her eyes as well—luckily, her makeup was waterproof. "I'll miss you, Kurt."

"Me, too," Kurt nodded, his voice strained with emotion. He stared at his hands on the table as Rachel stood up to walk away and he startled when she turned back and said something else.

"For the record… I'm glad he makes you happy," she said, smiling sadly. "You deserve it, Kurt."

He watched her walk back into the kitchen at the back of the diner and he tilted his head thoughtfully. Perhaps, someday, years later when they'd both had time to grow up, things could be different. Kurt could imagine trying to make things work with her if she grew up and learned her lesson completely. After all, they'd been through a lot together and it was a big thing to give up a friendship like that.

For now, he had to say goodbye. But someday… Someday, maybe, he could have his best friend back.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **

**Review please :)**


End file.
